


Out Shopping

by GlassRoom



Series: Dean and Cas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Fluffy, M/M, Shopping, Sorta plot, Yearning, closet, tiny smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, and Sam need some supplies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this twice: once as an additional chapter to Dean and Cas, the other as a stand-alone

Everybody piled into Baby in their usual seating assignments. Dean wanted to have Cas sit next to him but Cas had long ago given up on calling shotgun. “All right, where to first?” Dean asked while adjusting the rear view mirror to reflect Cas as well as the road.

“There's a mall nearby,” Sam mentioned. 

Dean groaned.

“I know, I know, you hate crowds. But it has that big box store with everything. Even pie.”

“Pies? Do they make pies?” Dean gained a little excitement for the trip. With a glance in his rear view mirror he put the Impala in gear and followed Sam's instructions to the mall.

 

Once there, Dean parked very far out in the lot. “You know Dean, you could park closer. Your ankle is going to have enough of a workout today,” Sam suggested.

“No. I don't want scratches in the finish. My ankle is fine.”

“Dean...”

“It's fine Sam. Let it go.”

“I healed it for him,” Cas interjected.

Sam looked impatiently at Dean, who would not meet his gaze. “Cas...you need to keep what's left of the grace. We haven't been able to find yours yet,” Sam admonished. He looked over his shoulder and saw the wounded look on Cas's face. Sam softened a bit. “Well, it's done now but please Cas, save it for emergencies OK?”

Cas nodded as he got out of the car and positioned himself so that he was beside, and slightly behind, Dean. “This place is very large.” Cas stated as he made sure to brush up against Dean's arm.

Dean drew in a breath sharply and tried to cover it by coughing a little. “We need clothes, food, beer, and sheets right? Let's get to it so we can get home.” Clapping his brother on the shoulder for distraction, Dean let his other hand gently curl around Cas's loose fist for a very brief second before pulling away. The three of them entered the store at the closest entrance and began their shopping.

 

“Clothes first,” Sam ordered and led them to the correct area of the store.

“You've been here a lot Sam? You know where everything is or what?” Dean chided. 

“C'mon Dean, all these places are the same.” Sam reached out and fingered some plaid shirts. “Oh these are nice, and cotton, easy to care for.” Sam grabbed a couple of different colours in his size. “We are going to need a cart, aren't we,” Sam said. “I'll go grab one while you two find some clothes.” With that, Sam handed Dean his choices to hold onto and left.

“Yeah, I'll just hold these for you!” Dean called out to Sam's back. Sam waved in acknowledgement and kept walking. With the clothes dangling in his hand he asked, “see any clothes you like, Cas?”

Cas looked at the selections around him with bewilderment. “I've never really thought about it. My vessel was wearing these and they are comfortable. So maybe more of them? I don't need much.”

Dean looked at Cas's suit and nodded. “Easy enough I guess, white shirt, dark suit. Blue tie.” He reached out with his free hand and ran the tie through his fingers with a little smile. It was still on backwards. “And...uh...underwear.” Dean dropped the tie. “Do you want something to sleep in as well?”

“I don't sleep Dean.”

“OK, relax in for the night then. You have a bedroom now and you can lie down and get comfortable while you recharge or whatever.” Dean could feel the heat coming up his face at the idea of Cas in comfy pants under sheets. He quickly turned away to hide the blush and busied himself with flicking through shirts on the rack next to him. 

“Yes, nightwear is a good idea. Thank you.” Cas looked at the shirts Dean was rifling through and pulled one away from the rack. “This is soft. What is it?”

“Flannel,” Dean replied after checking the tag. “It's my size, do you like it? We can find it in your size.”

Cas hesitated. “I like it for you,” he finally said.

Dean started to say something, although he had no idea what, when he glanced up and saw Sam coming back with a cart. “It's about time,” he growled halfheartedly. He tossed Sam's choices in the cart and added the shirt Cas liked.

“Just one?” Sam asked. 

Dean cast a glance around the department. “No, my clothes are all torn to shit. I'll pick more. Cas wants a suit so we need to go over there too,” Dean indicated a corner of more formal wear.

“All right,” Sam said and turned his attention to the clothes he liked, adding to the pile in the cart. Dean also chose a bunch on his own...and accepted every single one Cas picked for him after checking the size. Jeans were in the same area and thankfully the store had the brands the brothers wore regularly. After grabbing a couple of pairs each they moved to the underwear area with Cas pushing the cart.

Dean swallowed hard and tried to appear casual and relaxed. Images of Cas in underwear were now invading his thoughts. 

Sam could sense his brother's sudden change in attitude and tried to lighten up the situation a bit. “What do you think, Dean, trunks? Low rise? Which do you prefer?” he joked.

“Bitch,” Dean responded with a little smile, grateful for the distraction. He found the boxer briefs in his size and put them in the cart beside Sam's briefs. “Cas...uh...what....um...” Dean was lost. He cleared his throat to buy some time when Cas spoke up.

“There are so many different kinds. These look terribly uncomfortable.” Cas was holding a package of thong underwear. 

Dean now had an image of Cas in a thong clamouring for his attention. After a quick second he took them away from Cas and tossed them in the direction of the display. “Do you like the underwear you have on right now?” Dean asked as gruffly as he could manage.

“They are....roomy. So yes. I suppose so.” Cas searched the display and found some broadcloth boxers in different colours. “How do I know what size?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam indicated with a raised eyebrow and slight nod at Cas that Dean should answer. Dean looked back with his WTF face and waited for Sam to take over. 

Sam gave in. “Cas, you see the washrooms there?” Sam pointed and Cas nodded. “Go in to the men's room and into a stall. The size is on the waistband usually on the back. Also check your pants size, it will be somewhere on the waistband as well. OK?”

“Yes, all right. I will be right back.” Cas walked the short distance to the washrooms and went in.

Dean and Sam waited mostly patiently. “It's like shopping with a kid,” Dean said as he chose some socks.

“Yeah no kidding.” Sam also tossed socks in the cart. 

Dean noticed the dress socks nearby and found some that looked like what Cas wore. “These ones you think?” he asked his brother.

“Probably.”

Cas returned with a proud grin. “I found the size. Medium.” He made his selection and added a packet to the cart.

Dean realized he was still holding the dress socks so he held them up for Cas. “These the socks you like?”

“Yes, thank you Dean. Do I need to find out the size for them as well?”

“No Cas, it's basically one size fits all. Unless you're a moose,” Dean teased his brother.

“Jerk. Now over to the suits.”

The trio wandered over to the suits where much to their surprise they found replicas of the one Cas was wearing. “Your vessel must have liked easy care,” Dean laughed. Cas looked a bit confused but didn't pursue it. They found the right size and chose two pants and two jackets before moving on to shirts. White shirts were also very easy to find. “These sizes are strange. There is no medium,” Cas said to the brothers.

“Shirt sizes are different. Here, let me check your collar.” Dean got behind Cas and resisted the urge to press himself against Cas's backside. He leaned forward a bit to try to see the tag on the back of the shirt, momentarily giddy with Cas's delicious scent. Dean's fingers trembled as he tried to pull the collar down to look at the tag. He tried to inhale more of Cas's scent surreptitiously while he fumbled around the back of Cas's neck.

Sam watched Dean struggle for a minute before gently pushing his brother away. “I'm taller, I can see better,” he said as kindly as he could. He pretended not to notice Dean's rapid breathing and flushed face. With one movement he pulled down the collar and called out the size. He straightened Cas's collar and stepped away from Cas and over to the rack of shirts to give Dean some time to pull himself together. He found some white ones in the right size easily enough. “Two white ones, right Cas?” he asked without looking.

“Yes, please. And thank you,” Cas replied while trying to catch Dean's eye. He really liked the feeling of Dean's fingers brushing his neck.

“All right, are we done then?” Sam asked.

“Uh, no, pyjamas for Cas too,” Dean mumbled and headed over to the sleepwear without waiting for a response.

Sam looked surprised. “You don't sleep,” he mumbled to Cas as they followed Dean. 

Cas gripped the cart handle a little harder. “To change into while I rest. Dean said it would be more comfortable. I agree.”

Sam gave Cas a nod of assent and caught up to Dean who was looking at some jersey knit pants and shirts. 

Fingering the soft material Dean caught himself daydreaming about Cas's strong back covered in such cozy fabric. How the pants would cling just enough to show shape but be baggy enough for comfort. Suddenly aware of where he was, he cleared his throat and dropped his hand. 

“Do you like those ones, Dean? Are they comfortable for resting?” Cas asked casually.

“...I...like them...for you,” Dean stammered. He held out a set in sapphire for Cas's approval.

“Thank you. I like them too,” Cas watched as Dean added two sets to the cart.

Sam wanted very much to tell Dean to just kiss Cas and get it over with but he knew his brother would have to come to terms with this on his own. In the meantime he tried not to roll his eyes right out of his head. “And on to sheets,” he said, taking the lead so he wouldn't have to watch the two of them eyeball each other.

Sam found the right aisle easily enough and stopped in front of the shelving.

“They make sheets in jersey material now? No way,” Dean almost gushed. “These will be way more comfortable.” Dean looked at all the colours available and kept coming back to the blue...the blue that matched Cas's eyes...how good this colour would look as a backdrop to Cas's sleep-rumpled hair when he opened his eyes...with a deep breath he pulled himself back to reality. 

Cas watched Dean and seemed to actually catch on. “May I have these?” He asked, holding the blue package up. 

“Yeah, sure,” Sam said with a shrug. “Your bed is a double so make sure the sheets are double too.” Sam then chose soft grey for himself.

Cas checked the package and put them in the cart. Then he placed his hand on the forest green set on the shelf and looked at Dean questioningly.

“Yeah, grab those for me would'ya Cas?” Dean grunted when he saw the colour Cas chose for him. Cas beamed as he took them off the shelf and added them to the growing pile.

“Food. We need food. And beer goddammit,” Dean blurted. 

“Will we have room in the cart?” Cas wondered.

“Yes.” Dean leaned over and squished everything down to make room. “Let's get to it.”

The food went relatively easily and they filled the cart to the brim with Sam's smoothie ingredients and Dean's cheeseburger fixings. Breakfast stuff and a metric fuckton of cans created a mountain in the cart, with beer and pie balanced delicately on top. “To the till and home,” Sam said with relief. 

“Can we use your cards, Sam?” Dean asked. “I gotta sit down, my stitches are killing me. I'm gonna meet you at the car.”

Sam looked at his brother closely. He looked pale and exhausted. As much as he really did not want to go through the till himself, he agreed. “Go get the car and bring it to the entrance for me since you parked so damn far away. Cas, go with him and make sure he's ok.”

Cas nodded at Sam and looked over at Dean with concern.

Dean grumbled. He wanted Cas with him but didn't want his brother to know that. He opened his mouth to disagree with Sam and thought better of it and snapped it shut. He figured making a fuss would be worse than not. “Fine. C'mon Cas, let's get the car and bring it around for Sammy.” Dean left with Cas following while Sam chose a till.

Once outside Dean stopped and took a deep breath of fresh air. The morning was warm and while the store had many people milling about inside, the parking lot was blissfully quiet. He closed his eyes and gathered courage.

Cas waited patiently beside Dean, looking around for possible threats and gauging the distance to the car and Dean's strength. His arms hung loosely at his side and was startled to feel Dean's hand slip into his. Without pulling away he looked at Dean for permission. Dean gave his hand a small squeeze and began walking to the car. Cas had no choice but to follow, keeping close to Dean so as not to advertise the positioning of their hands.

The walk to the car was both an eternity and a millisecond to Dean. He had never, ever in his lifetime held another man's hand like this. It made him feel better to think of Cas as an angel but for anyone looking at them, they were two men holding hands. He gratefully allowed Cas to keep close and sort of hide their hands. This way he was also able to bump up against Cas's arm occasionally.

Cas took advantage of the contact with Dean to radiate an aura of peace and joy so Dean's pain could be lessened for a moment. He felt some of the tension drain from Dean so he redoubled his efforts.

By the time they reached the car, Dean was weak in the knees and craved much more contact. He turned to face Cas without letting go of his hand and scanned the area around them. Nobody seemed to be paying them any attention so Dean took his hand back and placed it on Cas's hip under his coat. 

“Dean,” Cas breathed. His eyes searched Dean's face and saw the struggle of desire behind Dean's eyes.

“Just...” Dean didn't know what to say so he slipped his hand from Cas's hip around to his lower back while stepping forward. Dean's other hand also found its way under Cas's coat and completed the embrace.

Cas lifted his arms and placed them around Dean's shoulders. In the process he moved his head so his nose was near the soft join of where Dean's neck met his shoulder.

Dean turned his head slightly so he was breathing gently but insistently into Cas's ear. Tightening his grip on Cas, he opened his lips and timidly settled them on either side of Cas's earlobe.

Cas moaned and moved his lips to Dean's neck. Following Dean's lead he parted his lips and placed them on the softness of his neck. He sucked a tiny bit and swirled his tongue to taste Dean's sweat. 

Dean groaned and released the earlobe only to exhale warmth into Cas's ear. His tongue slipped out and trailed a course around the inner cartilage, causing Cas to press his pelvis up against Dean while Dean clutched Cas's back. 

A sound drew Dean's attention. He looked up and saw a group of moms and toddlers making their way across the parking lot to the store. One mom gave him the thumbs up and a wink to show approval. A rush of coldness flooded Dean and he suddenly remembered himself. Blushing furiously he ripped himself from Cas, turned, and took a step away. He put his hands on his hips and stared at the ground for a moment while he collected himself. With a shaky voice he said, “Sam will wonder what's taking us so long. Let's go.” He went to the door and put his hand on the handle before glancing up at Cas.

Cas stood still and looked at Dean with open desire and longing. “Dean...”

“Get in the car,” Dean ordered. He lifted his eyes again and saw Cas's hurt expression. Something inside Dean melted. “Please, Cas...we can talk about it later, OK? Just...please, get in the car so we can go home.” Jerking the door open, Dean shoved himself into the car and started it up. He waited while Cas arranged himself on the front seat before putting it into gear and driving to the entrance.

Thankfully, it must have taken Sam a while to pay as Dean got to the entrance before Sam emerged. Dean took a moment to look over at Cas after putting his hazard lights on and parking up against the curb. Very tentatively he reached over and cupped Cas's shoulder that was closest to him. Cas looked at Dean hopefully and made as if to move closer. Dean prevented that by pressing on Cas's shoulder, but he left his hand where it was until he saw his brother come out with a massive number of bags in the cart. With a little squeeze he released Cas and went to help Sam load up the car.

“What took you so damn long,” Dean griped. 

“Had to use multiple cards,” Sam explained. “Quit being a lazy ass and help get this shit in the car.”

Dean said nothing and did as he was told. Once done, Sam moved the cart up to the building and out of the way. He went to get in the car and saw Cas in the passenger seat. He was about to say something when he saw the look on Dean's face: somewhere between 'start a fight, I dare you' and 'please let him stay there'. Sam raised his eyebrows and got in the back without argument. It was squishy back there with his long legs, but the drive was short.


End file.
